Draco Malfoy is too HOT to be Human!
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Harry was just sitting down to talk to the headmaster when Pansy stormed in with Draco's will,  Draco's got magical creature blood.
1. Chapter 1

Harry fidgeted nervously in his seat in front of the headmasters desk. He knew he wasn't in any sort of trouble, he was here for a private lesson, but that didn't stop him from feeling like he was in trouble. Dumbldore had just gotten over all the pleasantries, asking him if he wanted tea or perhaps a lemon drop and the man was finally settling down to start speaking when the door to his office burst open. Even Dumbldore seemed surprised by the suddenness of the gesture, and the person on the other end.

Pansy Parkinson slammed the door to the headmasters office open and shouted, "Headmaster, I need your help!"

Dumbldore stood but before he could get a word in edge wise Pansy closed the door behind her and said, "We need to find Draco."

Dumbldore raised an eyebrow and asked calmly, "Shouldn't you perhaps be asking your head of house for help before you come to me?"

Pansy let out a sob and said, "Snape's a death eater, and friends with Luscious to boot! He can't be trusted with this sort of sensitive information. If it wasn't an emergency I wouldn't have come here."

Harry glanced at the distraught girl and then to Dumbldore who calmly said, "Very well Miss Parkinson. Please have a seat and once you've caught your breath, perhaps you can tell me what has you so disturbed so late in the evening?"

Pansy wiped at her face and seemed to notice Harry for the first time. She looked like she was going to yell at him or order him to leave but then she sighed and said, "It's probably best that _you're _here." She sighed and pushed into the seat next to Harry. She pulled out a crumpled letter from her pocket and said, "As you all well know Draco's birthday was today… or at least that's what he led us all to believe. I was at the party with Blaise and was planning to party the night away but we got into a fight. I came back to my room early and found this letter from Draco…. If I hadn't…."

She sobbed and Dumbldore said, "Miss Parkinson, what exactly is the problem?"

Pansy bit her lip and seamed to gather her self control as she said, "Draco's been acting a little off since he got back. I finally nagged him till he broke a few weeks back and told me what was bothering him… or at least I thought it was the only thing bothering him…. Anyway over the summer Luscious broke out of Azkaban..."

Dumbledore held up a hand and asked, "Are you saying that Luscious is not in his cell in Azkaban?"

Pansy nodded her head and said, "He switched places with a guard."

Dumbledore looked just as shocked as Harry felt. Until just a moment ago they had thought Voldomor's right hand man was still in Azkaban. Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote something out before sending it flying into the fireplace with a charm, once he was done he turned back to Pansy and said, "Please continue."

Pansy bit her lip and took a deep breath before continuing in a frantic voice, "Draco told me his father had arrived at the manner one night in a rage the likes of which he had never seen. He killed one of the house elves before Narcissi showed up and tried to calm him down. Which only made him angrier and he turned on her… Draco told me the he fled the manner that night and had been on the move till he got on the train. Narcissi has been sighted at several events but Draco is quite certain it is not his mother… He told me his father had some sort of tracker on him, that his father has been sending him letters telling him that he better do as ordered or ells the secant he left Hogwarts he would be tracked down by Death Eaters…"

Pansy voice broke and was horse from tears. Dumbledore was masking his emotions as he asked, "Why did Draco not come forward with this information?"

Pansy sobbed out, "He wasn't sure who he could trust… he was afraid people would either not believe him, think him crazy, or worse, turn their backs on him."

Dumbledore nodded and then asked, "Alright, can you explain to me why we need to find Draco?"

Pansy looked down at the crumpled paper in her hands and said, "He left this for me… on my bed… Told me that his mother lied about his birthday, that his actual birthday was tomorrow and he couldn't be sure what would happen so he left me his will."

Harry's eyes widened and Dumbledore asked, "Why would Draco leave you his will?"

Tears streamed down Pansy's face as she said, "He's going to come into his inheritance, his father had told him about how their were Veela's in the Malfoy line and his mother told him about how her grandfather had an affair with some sort of Elf creature. Apparently their natural born enemies who both inherit powers on their seventeenth birthdays, and he didn't know whether or not he would survive inheriting from both sides since their both dominant genes in him."

Dumbledore stood and said, "Your right, Miss. Parkinson, we do need to find Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

Professor McGonagall tapped the magic wall one last time before turning to the group and saying, "It's magically warded to an extensive degree. If I had to guess, he's been working on this for at least a week, probably months. He somehow managed to tap into the Hogwarts wards…. No one will be able to get in or out, and there is no chance of breaking them… but they are on a time table, less than twenty-four to go before it drops away."

They all turned and stared at the magical wall for a moment, many found themselves impressed. Snape took a step forward and asked, "Are you certain that it was Draco who made these wards…. The boy's not exactly a very powerful wizard?"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips before saying in an indignant tone, "I was just as surprised as you were, Severus, but there is no doubt in my mind. If the boy put this much energy into his class work he might actually beat Granger."

Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "We might not be able to break the wards, but someone might be able to slip through if they were invisible…" The elder gave Harry a pointed look.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt his gut clench in revulsion as the first thing he saw, upon passing through the buriers, was a once white wall spattered with blood. As he entered what looked to be a private classroom, with desks in rows of three by four, he felt his jaw drop. In the center Isle, sprawled out, face down as if he had fallen onto himself, was one Draco Malfoy, but that wasn't as surprising as the large black feathery wings tinted crimson by blood. The wings looked like they had been broken in places, sticking out at odd angles as they wrapped around the sides of his body. Draco levered his chest up an inch or so, clawed fingers digging into tiles floor, shredding it like paper as he tried to leverage himself up. Draco tensed his nostrils flared and he asked, "How did you get past the Buriers, Potter?"

Harry froze up, not saying a word or moving in any way. After a few moments of silence Draco said, "If you're here to mock me I recommend coming back at a later date… I don't have much control over myself currently so I won't be responsible if there is another surge and you get hurt."

Draco raise an eyebrow at the silence in the room, and after a minute asked, "Although I love being the center of attention on most occasions, I'd rather you not stare at me in silence all day, either contribute to some sort of conversation, or please, by all means, leave."

Harry finally managed to clear his throat and ask, "Are you alright?"

Draco laughed at that, it was strained and more like a short bark before quickly being cut off. After a moment Draco said, "I've had better days. How are you?"

Harry gaped like a fish out of water and after a few moments asked, "Why are you being…. Nice?"

Draco snorted and said, "Ah… you see… I'm in a bit of a predicament… I find myself a bit indisposed, unable to defend myself against even the most simple of hexes, in fact I couldn't even manage to defend myself against a physical attack at this point. I find Gryfondors are less likely to kill or attack me when I'm polite."

Harry stiffened and asked, "Why would I attack you?"

Draco snorted and said, "Six years of animosity not enough for you?"

Harry sighed and said, "I try not to kick a dog when it's down."

Draco, who had been trying once more to level himself to a sitting position suddenly dropped with a groan and said, "Although I appreciate the sentiment, even if it's a terrible muggle saying, I'd much rather you kick me while I'm down then just stare at me at the moment."

Harry sighed and said, "Why are you on the floor?"

Draco sighed and said, "I was passing when it first started…knocked me off my feet in the blink of an eye… I assume if you're here Pansy did not adhere to my wishes and went blabbing."

Harry nodded, then realizing Draco had his eyes closed said, "Yes, Pansy told us."

Draco gritted his teeth as though in pain and said through his teeth, "Stupid… told her in my letter I would be unstable and dangerous till I level out."

Harry felt his eyebrows draw together and he asked, "Are you suicidal?"

Draco jerked as though Harry had just physically hit him and said, "Gods No! Is that what Pansy said?"

Harry sighed and said, "You left her a will."

Draco laughed angrily and said, "It's not exactly a will, most of the stuff on that list doesn't belong to me and I won't be able to go near them if I manage to survive this, so either way I want them to take that shit."

Harry tried to stop looking at the gashes on Draco's back where the wings had obviously torn through his flesh as he asked, "How bad is it?"

Draco asked quietly, "Do you really want to know or are you just asking out of polite necessity?"

Harry said, "I want to know."

Draco sighed and said, "It's not as bad right now. Obviously the wings tearing through my skin was a little painful but not as bad as Crucio. The claws only felt like someone pulled my original fingernails out and then proceeded to stab the sensitive flesh with splinters and such. Nothing quite like your eyes going at war on themselves, though."

Harry stepped forward and asked, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Draco shrugged a shoulder and winced a little at the movement before saying, "Veela's see Auroras and Nymphs have night vision like muggle heat signatures goggles, my eyes can't seem to decide which is best to develop and each time they switch it's like someone's stabbing my skull… only much worse. At this point they really aren't any use."

Harry stiffened and asked, "Are you saying you blind?"

Draco shook his head and said, "Not exactly… I can see light and the basic outline of objects but the secant I open my eyes the pain increases… it will likely settle when the surges decrease."

Harry was confused as he asked, "What do you mean surges?"

Draco groaned and said, "My body is giving me some time to adjust to the changes, instead of everything changing at once and killing me it's gradually changing with a surge of power, then a pause for me to adjust then more changes… likely to go on all day."

Harry stepped closer to Draco and came to his knees, Draco tensed for a secant then seemed to relax a bit, so Harry asked, "So you're going to be like this the rest of the day…. Not able to even move?"

Draco shrugged and said, "I can't be certain because the time for Veela's and Nymphs are different and with them both being dominant genes… but if it takes longer than thirty hours than it's a sure sign that I'll die..."

Harry gasped and asked, "So this really can kill you?"

Draco shrugged and said, "At the moment it's only about a thirty percent chance it'll kill me… which is better than I had been hoping for… it seems the traits of the separate genes are combining to create something different."

Harry was starting to feel stupid as he asked, again, "What do you mean?"

Draco pushed himself up on his elbow and said, "A full-blooded Veela will have white feathery wings with perhaps a few golden highlights…. A full-blooded Nymph, at least the ones I am inheriting from, get black sort of scaly wings that are normally too small to be of any use… The two dominant traits seemed to have mixed together and come out different."

Harry smiled a bit nervously, before reaching towards the wings and asking hesitantly, "Can I… touch them?"

Draco tensed and after a few minute Harry was about to drop his hand when Draco said in a horse whisper, "Alright…"

Harry very gently touched one wing, the feathers were soft but sticky with blood. Draco made a strangled sound and when Harry pulled his hand back he asked, "Did that hurt?"

Draco shook his head and said, "No… it's just… " Draco took a deep breath and said, "It's sensitive… a little weird… like I suddenly have an extra pair of limbs…"

Harry attentively reached out once more and touched the wings. After a moment of fondling a few choice feathers that seemed to be extra shiny he asked, "Are they supposed to be all bent like that?"

Draco shook his head and said, "I don't think so… it feels like it's dislocated… but I'm not certain…"

Harry gently touched one of the odd bends in the wings and Draco jerked, Harry muttered an apology before swiftly gripping both sides and jerking them back into place. Draco let out a small yelp that he cut off quickly. After a moment Harry asked, "Better?"

Draco seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. Harry smiled for a secant before the smile faded and his eyes gazed at Draco's wings, if they were dislocated, they had to be in at least eight different spots. Harry was torn, not sure what to do when Draco said, "Just do it. Get it over with."

When Harry popped the last piece of Draco wings into place the boy let out a long suffering sigh and said, "That's much better… Thanks"

Harry smiled as he ran his hands over Draco's wings, checking for any more dislocations. After a minute his hands moved to the part where the feather met flesh. Draco winced visibly and Harry saw that the wounds were still bleeding profusely. After a minute he asked, "Shouldn't we stop the bleeding?"

Draco groaned and asked, "Is it still bleeding? That's why I'm so lightheaded!"

Harry pulled off his old sweatshirt and with a quick flick of his wands transfigured it into the appropriate bandages. Draco dug his claws into the tile once more as Harry slowly and methodically wrapped bandages around the bleeding area. Harry had just finished and already the bandages were soaked in blood… there was too much blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gasped, as suddenly the air around himself and Draco filled with energy, and he could feel the room heat up and see the sparks. Draco groaned and said, "Potter you might want to back away for a bit…. The Surge is coming on…" Draco let out a shriek, and Harry could feel all the energy in the room pushed and pulled into Draco like a vortex. Draco arched his back as what looked like a wave of light passed over his skin. Draco snapped his teeth and Harry found his gaze drawn to the sharpening canines, one of which pierced right through Draco's bottom lip.

The energy still was pulsing under Draco's skin, but it was dimming, fading now as he tried to cope with the newest change. He was breathing heavy, and Harry realized he had never actually herd the Slytherin out of breath.

Harry asked skeptically, "How many times has that happened?"

Draco made a noise that might have been a whimper before clearing his throat and saying in a scratchy voice, "It took about four go's for the wings to come in, two for the claws, before that there were about three stronger ones where it activated the inheritance, so I'm thinking I'm on ten."

Harry nodded and said, "When did they start? How long in between surges?"

Draco appeared to be visually shaking as he said, "It started at 12:05 exactly last night… good thing I showed up here early… I don't know for sure how long between surges… I couldn't move to cast a Tempus charm after that… If I had to guess it would be about 45 minutes between them."

Harry had a sudden thought and asked, "Have you been here since then?"

Draco did a little bob of his head before dropping his cheek down on the cool and mutilated tile below him. Harry winced and said, "Maybe I can help you get somewhere more comfortable."

Draco perked up visibly at the thought of getting away from this horrible spot, and Harry for the first time got a good look at his face, without it being marred by a negative expression or those glaring blue-gray eyes that always made him uncomfortable. He had never realized just how beautiful the blond was, with his perfectly proportionate face and his unbelievingly long and white eyelashes. For a moment Draco had a smile on his face then he frowned and asked, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Besides the fact that I'm a Gryffindor and I'm the only one who can help you right now?"

Draco smirked at that and after a moment Harry asked, "Is there anywhere comfortable around here?"

Draco tilted his head towards a door in the back of the room and said, "There is a bedroom through there… with a big soft bed…"

Harry smiled as he gently pulled Draco up off the floor. Even with the large black wings Draco was light, it was almost too easy to sweep the boy up in his arms. Draco groaned as his body was moved, seemingly against its will. It hurt; he hurt, all over, his whole body. Draco couldn't do anything, he was solely reliant on the Gryffindor to move his body for him.

Harry quickly folded Draco to his chest and strolled across the rest of the room to the door on the far side which was open a crack. Harry pushed the door open with his hip and paused for a moment in the dark room. He noticed the hearth fire was nothing but ash and managed to get the fire going big again with a flick of his wand. He saw the outline of a large bed across the room and quickly brought Draco to it. Harry held him for a moment, wondering how to lay him down on the bed. Draco said, "put me on my stomach."

Harry nodded then carefully laid Draco on his stomach and notice for the first time that the Slytherine was wearing nothing but a pair of muggle sweat pants. Draco let out a sigh of contentment as the bed dipped under his weight and could feel his exhaustion creep up on him. Draco had barely gotten any sleep since he had seen his father turn his wand on his mother. He felt himself slightly dozing when Harry asked in a husky voice, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Draco grinned and said, "I'm wearing pants…" Harry made a growling noise and Draco added, "I suspected I'd change and didn't want to risk any of my own clothes… these actually are Crabbe's sweat pants not mine… I shrunk them a bit to accommodate me."

Harry stiffened as he took in all of Draco for the first time, once he got past the wings he realized that Draco was hot and practically naked, sprawled out on a bed below him. What really surprised Harry was that the wings and the fact that Draco was practically helpless were only increasing his desires, not decreasing them like they should have been. After a minute Draco sighed contently, not realizing that the Boy-Who-Lived was checking him out or ells he wouldn't have offered, "You can sleep next to me… It's a big bed… and it's so soft…"

Harry swallowed audibly and asked, "Maybe I should go out the way I came in?"

Draco shook his head and said, "It stronger on this side… For all intents and purposes, it was to keep me in and keep everyone ells from hearing, seeing, or accidently stumbling upon me if I lost control. You might have gotten in, but you won't get out till the time's up. There's a cupboard in the bathroom full of food supplies if you're hungry… If I do anything weird there is a locking mechanism on the door…"

Harry had barely caught that last bit as Draco began to drift off, and was to curious to let it slide, "What do you mean if you do anything weird?"

Draco yawned and said, "Veela's are kind of know as natures whores… sleeping with anything that moves between the time they inherit and the time they find their mate…. Nymphs are a little less well known for their promiscuous ways, but… from the way my mother tells it their actually worse than Veela's but more discreet… I'm only a small fraction of each but I might just inherit the hormones that make um all sluts… I'm not certain…."

Draco sounded like he was almost asleep, but Harry could not let the Slytherin just say this crap without explaining himself fully. Harry gasped out, "You would have sex with me?"

Draco laughed and said, "Who in their right mind, wouldn't sleep with you?" Harry felt his Jaw drop at those words, but Draco wasn't done, "You can't even blame it on the scare, cause that's a deterrent for every Slyehteran alive, but it was tallied and the unanimous vote was that you have the most sex appeal… after myself of course…. Hell even Nott, I don't play with those who are not snakes, would have sex with you."

Draco could practically feel Harry's surprise as he stuttered out, "You talk about that kind of stuff?"

Draco laughed and said, "Really, The Slytherin dorms can be worse than a muggle frat house… If McGonagall knew what was going on in the Dungeons…" Draco snorted as he imagined how the old witch would react if she had deigned to walk into any one of the Slytherian Dorm rooms practically all last year. Draco let out a wispy sigh and said, "Those were good times…Especially when Blaise and I brewed the…" Draco bit down on his bottom lip to cut himself off. He had just about said something that could incriminate himself in front of Harry-bloody-Potter. What was wrong with him!

Harry gasped and said, "I thought those were just roomers…"

Draco laughed and said, "About a third of the rumors are based on real stuff, another third is stuff I thought was amusing so I gave Pansy full reign… I will tell you right off there has never been any sort of orgy in the _common_ room… The dorms now… well there are reason that each room and individual bed had such amazing silencing charms."

Harry was part mortified, part intrigued as he asked, "So have you put them to good use? Those silencing charms?"

Draco made a sound and said, "Potter, you are supposed to be horrified by this conversation, not encouraging it."

Harry laughed as he noticed the slight red tint one Draco's skin, he was sure that if he could see Draco's face he would have seen the mother of all blushes. After a minute he added, "What can I say, I'm curious. So, do you sleep around as much as the rumors say?"

Draco sniffed in disgust and said, "Not hardly, I have standards."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he lay down close, but not to close, to Draco. He got comfortable before asking, "What are your standards?"

Draco groaned and buried his face in the bedding before saying, "It's more like… I have rules."

Harry felt himself grin as he became more and more curious, he asked, "What are these rules?"

Draco was so glad the other boy could not see his face as he wrestled with his emotions. Normally he would scoff at the very idea of even talking to the Gryfondor Golden Boy, but for some unexplainable reason he felt the urge to tell the other all of his deepest darkest secret. He chose to pretend that urge was not a part of his decision, making up some crack pot reason of wanting to unsettle the other boy. Draco lapped at his bloody lip and said, "I have them written down on a parchment in my room with the reasons behind them… Off the top of my head I can only think of the top ten…"

Harry smiled and asked, "What's you're first one?"

Draco pulled up the memory and said, "No one with the dark mark."

Harry stilled and before he could think he asked, "What?"

Draco, with some serious effort, was able to angle himself for a moment, to stare at Harry with serious eyes as he said point blank, "The Dark lord does everything he can to keep an eye on his minions and I know for the fact that he can use those marks to drop in on someone when they are indisposed. He's done it with my father more times than even I can count." Draco dropped back to the bed and said, "It's disgusting."

Harry wouldn't have believed Draco Malfoy would say anything like that, if he hadn't seen it himself, hadn't seen the look in his eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. He contemplated it for a few moments before pushing it to the back of his mind and asking, "Alright, what's your secant rule?"

Draco smiled and said, "Number two is a little more imperative, no one who I believe would Hex or kill me if I let down my defenses."

Harry felt himself asked with wide eyes, "I would think you wouldn't want to sleep with someone who was a danger to you…."

Draco laughed bitterly and said, "All of my rules are the results of mistakes I've made and would rather not repeat. You would be surprised how many Slytherin would whore themselves out if it meant a chance of doing some real damage… Hell, I was a bit surprised by it, hence the rule."

Harry felt like he had just stepped into a blizzard with no clothes on, it was like his very blood had turn to slush as he asked, "Are you saying you slept with someone and when you where distracted..?"

Draco laughed and said, "Actually happened twice before I added that rule… although I have to admit the secant time I didn't think he had it in him to hex me, even though he said he would."

Harry froze, a mix of emotions overwhelming him as he asked in a quite voice, "He?"

Draco snorted and said, "I thought that me admitting that I would have sex with you already proved I don't care so much about gender… Although I tend to prefer men…"

Harry was numb with shock as he asked, "So your bisexual?"

Draco laughed and said, "A galleons a galleon, what does it matter what's etched onto the surface, only that at the core it's golden."

Harry nodded, that made a surprising amount of sense, and asked, "So you've slept with men and women?"

Draco grimaced and said, "I've snogged men and women, but actual sexual intercourse I've only had with a few men, and even that was all back in third and the beginning of fourth year…"

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you haven't slept with anyone in what, two and a half years?"

Draco groaned and said, "I know… It's horrible. People are starting to think that I'm going out with Pansy… I mean really, you use a friend as an out six or seven times and people think your enamored… It doesn't help that she's had unrequited love with some Gryfondor so she uses me as an excuse as well. People actually believe those rumors that we're happily betrothed… Not only is the girl like a sister, but she's actually my 2nd cousin… that's just wrong on too many levels."

Harry felt himself unbelievably relieved to hear that rumor put to rest, and asked just to confirm his suspicion, "So you've never slept with Pansy?"

Draco let out a disgusted groan and said, "I've never even snogged her, and don't ever want to even think about it…"

Draco shuddered, partly from revulsion and partly from the feeling of another small surge of energy. Draco gasped in pain as the energy pushed under his skin, running over his overly abused magical channels. He hadn't realized how much the pain had faded till it roared up again. His back arched against his will as the energy pulsed down to his toes. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, it felt like the energy had ripped away his lungs. He ground his teeth in pain and fisted his hands above the covers, digging his claws into his own flesh to prevent himself from unconsciously clawing the expensive sheets.

Harry saw the surge and forgot everything ells as he watched Draco. He could see the energy under the other boy's skin and when it finally began to disperse and Draco stopped moaning, he asked, "Are you alright?"

He could see Draco swallow, and could hear him gasping for breath. He shuttered and his teeth began to chatter as he said in a hoarse voice, "That's was quicker than the others…"

He was so focused on the pain in his belly and trying so hard to catch his breath he almost didn't notice the tingling on his scalp. He was just getting his breathing back to normal when Harry said, "Your hair's growing out. Does that hurt?"

Draco shook his head and felt his hair, which was now shoulder length, shift and flicker with magical energy. He groaned and asked, "Is it still the same color?"

Harry leaned in to get a closer look and without thinking reached out to grip a strand. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Sort of…" When Draco tensed he said, "It's still the same color but it looks like it has gold highlights and it kind of… glows in the light."

Draco groaned and said, "Damn, that will be harder to mask."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he fingered the soft strand of hair and asked, "You think it will be harder to hide a change in hair color than the large black wings?"

Draco smiled, even though he would rather not, and said, "Once the surges end… I should be able to retract them… Both Nymphs and Veela only reveal there wings when they are in the height of emotion… normally rage but occasionally depression can bring them out. Theoretically I should be able to retract them."

Harry, without thinking, reached out and stroked the edge of those black wings. Draco's whole body shuttered, even his newly acquired wings, at the contact, and he let out a breathy gasp. What had started as an un-thought-out move quickly bared surprisingly sweet fruit, the breathless moan Draco let out at that small contact was enough to make his blood flow south. For a secant he almost pulled away then he gently ran his hands over the same path. Draco made a keening noise and a shiver ran up his spine. He could feel himself becoming aroused and he mentally cursed himself for being so susceptible to the Golden Boy.

Harry smiled and asked, "If you do manage to retract them, when they come back in will it hurt?"

Draco had never felt so dull-witted, it took him over a minute to register the Gryfindors words and even then he could barily even understand the meaning as he said, "I… I don't know… I…"

He lost his train of thought when the Gryfondor trailed his hands down, fondling several of the feathers. He was surprised by how sensitive his wings were. Shit, he had wings! Harry licked his lips and asked, "So, what's your third rule?"

Draco breathlessly said, "No one who doesn't at least know about magic. No muggles." Harry stilled his hands, and was about to get angry when Draco continued, "Although if I hadn't set off those sparks that one time, everyone would have started to doubt I had any magic…"

Harry stared down at the feathers beneath his fingers as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco let out a breath and said, "Unlike most kids I didn't show many signs of having magic, a few of the staff had even mentioned to my parents that I might be a squib. My mother was afraid my father would believe the whispers and get angry, so instead of leaving me at the manor over the summer, she brought me with her to France. After a few days, I nearly went postal and ended up sneaking away from my mother. I found a Brothel and thought it would be a good distraction… plus I was upset because I knew Pansy was planning to lose her virginity that summer… Anyway they kicked me out for being too young but then I stumbled upon a boy a few years older who was pedaling his wears… When I climaxed I set off some sort of fireworks that lasted for weeks… The ministry was furious, my parents were happy with the proof of my magic but furious about the rest of the situation, and the other boy's mind was completely wiped of even the memory of me… They didn't even tell me they had wiped his memory, so when I tracked him down a few months later to make sure he was okay… Well… Anyway it's just not worth the risk."

"Wow." Harry was a little awestruck, he didn't know how to react to that, so he plowed on and asked, "Alright, what's your fourth rule?"

"No partnering with anyone under the influence of anything that will affect their mind, that includes Imperius, love hexes, love potions, and the like, I do not include alcohol and similar substances are not included but not encouraged." Harry gasped, and Draco quickly added, "I did not do it, in fact that love hex wasn't even directed at me, but the tantrum he threw once he was back in his right mind made me add that rule to my list… he didn't even care that I was similarly affected by the hex… wouldn't even stop screaming for me to explain that I wouldn't even think of him like that without some form of mind control… because really the man disgust me.. no taste in clothes and he always looks like he needs to shower…"

Harry's eyebrows drew together and he really wanted to know who Draco was talking about, but his instincts told him that if he pressed him for any specific information the boy would stop being so open. After a secant he asked, "The fifth rule?"

Draco grinned and said, "No Hupherpuffs."

Harry snorted and asked, "Are you serious? Out of all the plausible rules you've made, that one does not make any sense."

Draco shrugged one shoulder, and his wings twitched ever so slightly as he said, "They cry, and they are just way to emotional. Even when they go in knowing it's just sex, they get emotional. That alone I could handle, but all the crap they spout about friendship and equality. That I could maybe put up with though but what really did them in for me, they can't even bee in the same room with any one of my parents without getting all terrified and clamming up… Plus I am a Slytherin, so rule number five and rule number six kind of have to do with that. I'm natural a spiteful, selfish prat, I need a partner who will understand that, but also not let me do the shit I normally get away with."

Harry laughed and said, "Alright, that kind of makes sense, so what exactly is rule number six?"

Draco laughed and said, "My partners have to have at least enough brain cells to see through at least the most basic of lies. I'd prefer they at least be able to lie themselves, but it's not a must… it can be refreshing to be with someone straight forward and honest."

Harry smiled and said, "Rule number seven?"

Draco shivered and said, "Age limitation, there was this guy, and I was totally going to have him, but luckily, we got to talking and the realization that he was old enough to be my father came before hand… anyway it was to close a call and I made an age limitation, older is a little broader than younger, but only because I do not want to be a cradle robber."

Harry was surprised by that, "What are your age limitations?"

Draco thought it over, "Ten years up, two down."

Harry laughed and asked, "Number eight?"

Draco was about to speak when another Surge hit him out of nowhere. It lit a fire in his belly and he felt himself curl in on himself as he clutched at his abdomen. For once he didn't even care that he was screaming and cursing in agony. He didn't care that he wasn't acting the part of the pureblooded Malfoy heir. The pain was so much that he felt his mind sort of turn off the outside world. He was still conscious and awake, but he wasn't really registering any information. He was that way for a while till eventually he drifted off into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco opened his eyes, then groaned as he quickly shut them. He was considering trying to force himself back to sleep when Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

Draco was so surprised by the familiar voice that he opened one eye to confirm his ears weren't deceiving him. The light still hurt but he could see, he was a little surprised when Harry looked almost the same, except for the fact that he was surrounded by a glowing fiery aurora. What surprised him the most was the worried expression on the Golden Boy's face.

It took him a moment of staring to remember what had happened. After another moment he said, "I don't know… I can see now…"

Harry smiled but he still looked worried. Draco blinked a few times and took inventory, his stomach still burned, but it was almost dull compared to what he remembered, and although he was sore from too much magic pulsing through him, he felt less like his veins were filled with acid. After a pause he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, wincing when his stomach seemed to burn a little hotter at the motion. He was covered in sticky and dried sweat and he made a sour expression. He ran a hand through his hair, which was now almost as long as his fathers. He looked back at Harry and asked, "How long was I out of it?"

Harry cast a quick tempus then said, "eight hours." His eyes widen, and Harry's own eyes widened as he said, "Your eyes are different." Draco groaned as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed and stood on shaky legs. Harry put a restraining arm on Draco's shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?"

Draco made a face of disgust and said, "I need a shower… "

A light dawned in Harry's eyes but he didn't lighten his grip on Draco's arm. Draco looked at his hand as though it had just committed some grievous offense and Harry said, "You can barely stand on your own."

Draco raise an eyebrow and repeated, "I _need_ a shower… I'm a little disgusted that I haven't had one in more than four hours let alone over a day…" Harry still looked like he might try to stop Draco so he added, "If I don't get a shower soon I'll go postal."

Harry sighed, but his lips were slightly turned up at the sides as he said, "Alright, but I'll help you, I will not have it on my conscious if you collapse and hurt yourself."

Draco considered protesting but the look in Harry's eyes told him that if he tried to fight he might not get his shower. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's rolled eyes and submissive nod, but he didn't comment further as he lifted him into his arms, careful of his wings which were folded up carefully. Harry tried not to enjoy it, but the slight blush and averted eyes, plus the warm heat of his body was making him grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry made his way over to the door that led to the bathroom; he had already been in there once or twice since Draco had passed out and had eaten a few crackers and relieved himself. The place was grand and the stall for the shower was large. Harry set Draco on his feet outside the stall and leaned him against the wall as he opened it up and got the shower running. He managed to avoid getting soaked in the process. When he came back out of the stall Draco was shimmying out of his sweatpants and leaning heavy against the wall.

Harry began to pull off his own clothes, and Draco looked like he was about to get angry till he saw the bare skin of Harry's chest. Harry didn't even try to stop his grin at the lust filled gaze that took in his every move. He could feel Draco watching as he pulled the rest of his clothes off. When he was down to his boxers he marched over to Draco.

Draco made a sound somewhere between a moan and a groan as Harry practically lifted him off his feet and maneuvered him into the steaming hot water. Draco was considering protesting, his hormones wanted to keep staring at Harry, but the hot water felt so nice he forgot what he was going to say. Draco sighed in relief as the water washed away the sticky sweat all over his body. Harry laughed and said, "I'm going to pull off the bandages."

Draco shuddered as Harry slowly pealed the dried bloodied bandages away from the skin on his back. Harry leaned in to get a better look and said, "It looks better, like it's healed up a bit. If you manage to retract them, won't they rip the flesh again when you get angry?"

Draco raised one shoulder in a shrug and said, "It shouldn't be a problem."

Harry frowned and asked, "Won't they pop out again when your angry?"

Draco shook his head and said, "Its emotional extremes, only if I was extremely angry would they come out, and that won't happen."

Harry was oddly irritated as he spun Draco around and asked, "How can you say that, you get angry all the time!"

Draco smirked and said, "No, I don't." Harry narrowed his eyes and Draco raised his hands in surrender and added, "I've been training in Occlemancy since I was six, Snape can't read me at all unless I'm actually angry and that hasn't happened since secant year."

Harry let his hands drop, and he couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice as he asked, "Really?"

Draco let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah, I wouldn't have survived at the Manor very well without at least some sort of mental protection."

Harry stilled and asked, "About that…"

Draco sighed and said, "Can this wait till after I've finished this whole transition phase?" Harry bit his lip, he wanted to know now, but he didn't want to push Draco right then, he felt like if he did he might ruin whatever they had going. Harry was just about to let it slide when Draco said, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Harry glanced up at Draco's angry eyes and said, "Your right, it can wait."

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "No, let's get this bullshit over with."

Draco pushed past Harry into the bathroom where he open one of the numerous cabinets and pulled out a towel. Harry could tell Draco was pissed, and he didn't know what to do. He sighed and said, "You've still got blood all over you, if you don't wash it off properly you'll ruin those towels."

Draco cursed under his breath and threw the towel on the floor. Harry raised an eyebrow and bit his lip to keep from smiling. Harry stepped out of the way so Draco could stomp under the spray of the water. He had to take deep breaths to keep from laughing, Draco was cute when he was angry. Once Harry was certain he had himself under control he stepped back into the stall and grabbed a bottle of Sensitive Soap Suds. Draco tensed for a moment when Harry began to rub the suds into his feathers but after a minute he shuttered. Leaning into the wall Draco said, "I'm still angry, just because that feels really good does not mean I'm not angry!"

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing, but he continued massaging the suds into Draco's wings as he said, "You're still angry, I get that."

Draco was tense for a secant after Harry had laughed, but as Harry continued to rub in the suds, Draco relaxed. After a few minutes Draco began to make a sound, that reminded Harry of a content Cat. Yes there was no doubt, Draco was purring. As Harry moved from the tips of Draco's wings, inwards to the base, Draco's reaction became even stronger, and he stopped purring and started panting. Harry continued to apply the soap till there was some on every surface of those marvelous wings. Draco was breathing so hard he didn't even seem to notice Harry had finished soaping him up and had just started petting him in earnest. Harry continued to pet Draco's wings as he slowly shifted forward till he was pressed up against Draco, between his wings. He intentionally let his breath ghost across Draco neck and below his ear as he asked, "Does that feel good?"


	7. Chapter 7

Draco moaned, and Harry felt something in him stir. He knew that moan, it was the type of moan someone made while they gently stroked themselves to completion. At first Harry was angry, thinking Draco was offing himself, but then he realize Draco's hands where, and had been on the wall, keeping himself upright. Harry licked the back of Draco's neck, making him shudder in pleasure, and while he had Draco distracted with his tongue Harry slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy and it was almost too easy to wrap his hand around his cock. Draco gasped in surprise and Harry was almost expecting him to pull away. Harry was really surprised when a single stroke had Draco moaning, and when Harry stopped, Draco gasped, "Please, don't stop."

Harry smiled into Draco's neck and asked, "What do I get if I get you off?"

Draco moaned and his nails began to dig through the tiles as he said, "Please, I'll return the favor with interest."

Harry thought this was a pretty good offer, but from the desperation in Draco's voice, something he had never heard before, he knew he could get more, he lapped at Draco's neck and said, "I don't know…"

Draco's claws were shredding the tile in front of him as he said, "Anything… I'll do anything… please."

Harry smiled into Draco's neck, as he began to gently stroke him once more he asked, "Anything?"

Draco was breathing hard again, his cock was rock hard in Harry's hand as Harry ran the hand he wasn't using to pump Draco's cock, down his back to cup one ass cheek before he began to run one finger along his cleft. Draco let out another moan and repeated breathlessly, "Anything."

Harry's smile widened as he worked harder to get Draco off. He'd hold Draco to that promise, later. Draco was just starting a mantra of breathless syllables, when Harry jerked him around. Draco gasped as the spray of water hit his wings, his gray eyes practically glowed silver for a secant before his eyes shut and he gasped out in climax.

Draco was panting, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. That was amazing, he didn't know if it was because it was Harry or if it was because of his hormones, but that was the most amazing thing he had ever experience. The more he thought about how amazing it was the more he seamed to pant, even though he was trying to regulate his breathing.

Harry felt a smirk creep across his face. Draco was so busy trying to get himself back together and under control after his climax that he didn't seemed to realize that he was facing Harry, and Harry was taking advantage. He mentally tallied every bump and ridge of every part of Draco he could see. Harry himself was quite turned on by the image of Draco panting and still half hard.

After a few minutes, when Harry was sure Draco would not be getting his control back on his own, he slowly stepped forward and adjusted Draco's position so that the water washed away the last of the soap on his wings. When Harry started to pull him out of the water, Draco opened his eyes, and still panting he asked, "Can you do that again?"

Harry smiled and asked, "Are you asking me to help you out of the shower again, or do you want me to get you off again?"

Draco growled out, "Damn stupid hormones."

Harry asked, "What was that?"

Draco groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I'm horny." Harry frowned and Draco said breathlessly, "Please? I'll even give you an off card."

Draco looked up at Harry with pleading eyes, and Harry just smirked and asked, "An off card?"

Draco groaned and said, "Slytherins have a system, when they need a favor or are really Horney or whatever, they'll offer the other party an off card, which can be redeemed at any given time, and the person who gave it has to get them off however they prefer it, some have even made the giver use polyjuice potion."

Harry leaned towards Draco and asked, "Are you serious? You'd get me off, anyway I want." Draco nodded and Harry asked, "What if I asked you to give me a blow job in Gryffindor tower?"

Draco nibbled his bottom lip and said, "There's only one clause to the card, no public appearances, don't want to get in trouble with the teachers, and nothing that could damage the giver of the card, unless of course they are okay with it, but I wouldn't be."

Harry smiled and said, "Alright, I get you off again, and you give me an off card, for me to use whenever I want."

Draco nodded, and Harry would have laughed if he wasn't licking his lips and pushing Draco back. When Draco had found a comfortable spot that didn't hurt his wings, Harry moved forward. Reaching out, with one hand he began to tweak Draco's nipple. Draco's whole body arched and the sound he made had Harry rock hard. He continued to gently tweak that nipple as his other gently caressed downward, starting at his chest and moving down Harry took pleasure in just touching Draco, and hearing those wonderful sounds Draco made. When Harry had continuously caressed the area right above Draco's cock, Draco whimper and Harry used that as his queue, his fingers barley brushed over Draco cock before he moved onto his balls, which he began to full out fondle. Draco was arching into the contact giving him full access, and without actually stroking him, Harry had managed to get Draco off. Once Draco had come Harry started pulling away, when Draco grabbed his wrist.

About ten minutes passed before Draco asked, "Again? Please."

Harry considered for a moment before asking, "Are you going to keep asking me to get you off?"

Draco groaned and said, "It just feels so good."

Harry smiled and said, "Alright, but before I get you off this time I think you need to get me off."

Draco nervously nodded and said, "What do you want me to do?"

Harry thought about it for a secant, before smiling and saying, "I want you to suck me off."

Draco nibbled at his bottom lip for a moment before saying, "alright."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note's: lol sorry about this but I just wanted to say a few words, first off all, obviously this series is rated M because of these chapters… I am a smut writer, it's what I do! Even when I try to write something non-smut I somehow end up with smut so I gave up on writing non smut! Anyway please let me know if you like this because if no I might just end it here.. maybe… okay probably not this is pretty nice, but please leave me reviews! Alright I forgot what I was original writing this all for so I guess… ENJOY!_

Harry smiled as he lay down on the bed, his manhood, already hard, sticking out like a pipe. Draco crawled up the bed till his mouth was lined up. Harry smiled, damn, if the thought of Draco in this position didn't almost get him off all on his own. Draco started out, by slowly caressing Harry's dick with his tongue, but after a while, Harry gasped when Draco not only took him into his mouth but proceeded to deep throat him. Draco bobbed his head and Harry knew he had found heaven. Less than a minute of deep throat-ing brought Harry to climax. Draco nearly sputter on the come before swallowing it and gently pulled away. After a few minutes Harry said, "Roll onto your belly."

Draco, knowing Harry was going to get him off at some point, obligingly rolled onto his belly. Harry smiled, having Draco do his bidding, was the biggest high he'd ever had, and seeing Draco in that position was starting to make him hard. Slowly Harry stepped forward, and using one hand to grip Draco's butt cheek and pull it to the side, he got a good view of Draco's hole, which seemed to be calling to Harry. When Harry's other hand began to stroke Draco's cleft, Draco's whole body did a little shutter, and Harry knew Draco had just figured out what Harry wanted. He almost expected Draco to try and back out, to try and climb away, but instead Draco put all of his weight on his chest so that he could lever himself up a few inches, giving Harry an even better view and better access.

With his pointer finger, Harry slowly circled Draco's tiny hole, before slowly pushing his finger in. It was tight, and Draco jerked just a tiny bit, enough for a light to don for Harry, and after a moment he asked, "Have you ever bottomed before?"

Draco groaned into the mattress before turning slightly and saying, "Does it really matter. I'm a guy so unless I do this on a frequent basis it's going to hurt a bit no matter what."

Harry frowned, he had assumed, from the way Draco was talking that he had bottomed a couple times, but obviously that was not the case, and Harry didn't know if he was comfortable with taking Draco's virginity. He was about to pull away when Draco said, "Harry, please."

Harry sighed and said, "Alright, but if it hurts you let me know."

Harry bit his lip, still a little nervous about this. After another secant of indecision he held out three fingers in front of Draco's face. Draco looked at the finger with a blank expression so Harry added, "Suck them."

Draco quickly did as he was told drawing those three digits into his wet mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**This Is NOT a chapter!**

I have decided that if I get one more mean review, with nothing nice in it I will end the story, whatever it is. I have been going through and I have gotten way to many mean reviews where people tell me everything that is wrong with the story and don't even let me know they like it! I've had people criticize my spelling, my grammar, my punctuation, my facts, the way I portrayed the characters, random lines they didn't understand, my facts, My actual writing style, my poor editing skills, you name it. So that's it, if I get one more review where someone tells me they don't like something, anything in the story, without at least saying they like the story itself, I will cut that story off. I understand constructive criticism, but really a lot of the reviews I'm getting aren't constructive, they are mean. I'm doing this on my own time. I love writing fan fiction, love putting it out there so people can read it, but if all I'm getting is mean reviews than I won't do it anymore. To those few who gave nice reviews THANK YOU, to those who gave mean reviews stop reading my stuff and go F yourself.

**NO MORE BAD REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: This is rated M for a reason! Also sorry for the scare I am still writing this story, I'm just really sick of reviews and had a really bad day! I send my gratitude to all of my fans, you all rock, and I really appreciate all the support I got. Sorry this is going to be a bit of a short chapter I just wanted to rush it so I could let you all know I am continuing the story!_

Harry felt himself groan and harden farther as Draco sucked on his fingers. His mouth was already swollen from everything they had already done and it was erotic, how into it Draco was. His eyes closed as he focused on nothing but those fingers and the pleasure he knew they would give. When Draco had gotten them nice and wet, Harry pulled his finger away and Draco let out a small groan of loss that quickly turned into a moan as Harry slowly began to push one finger into his hole. Harry tried to go slow, to ease that single didget in gently, but Draco let out a frustrated huff and slammed himself backwards, fucking himself on Harry's hand, and it was so hot that Harry might have rushed the other didgets. When Harry had three finger's in Draco and was beginning to really enjoy just the sounds Draco made when he moved his fingers just so, Draco growled out, "Damn it, stop playing with me and do it already."

Harry grinned as he pulled his finger out and aligned his cock with Draco's puckered virgin hole. They were both past the point of being gentle, neither of them could handle anything that wasn't the fast passé Harry quickly set. Harry might have worried that he was being too rough if Draco hadn't returned every thrust with one of his own, hadn't cried out in pleasure every time Harry slammed into him, hitting his prostate with every second and third stroke. When Harry felt his balls tighten with the need to release he buried his face into the soft feathers of Draco's wings and reached around to grab Draco's own weeping erection. A single stroke and Draco came with a long, drawn out scream, and the clench of muscles was what finally sent Harry over the edge. He came buried deep in Draco's ass, and as he saw white for a moment he was sure this was what heaven must be.

They both collapsed in the weightless aftershock, and it was a few minutes before Harry managed to pull out. Harry had started to move, as if to pull away, when surprisingly Draco grabbed his wrist and after doing a little shimmy to get comfortable, he pulled Harry's arms around him so that Harry was spooned against him, with his cock comfortably settled behind Draco's ass. Harry smiled as he buried his head in those soft wings once more, and as he fell asleep he couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry felt a little confused when his finally woke up, because for a moment, his brain did not seem to want to function. He was awake, and was looking around, but his mind didn't seem to register his surroundings. The only thing he really did know, was that he had woken because he felt cold, but that didn't make sense because it wasn't cold… suddenly he jerked to a sitting positions, his memories came flying in, and he remembered how content he had felt last night spooning Draco. Draco, who was no longer in his arms, no longer in the bed they had had sex in the night before. Harry felt a pang of irrational terror, where was Draco?

He was about ready to get up and start manually searching for him when he suddenly came sauntering into the room, naked except for the wings falling down around him and his arms full of snacks. Harry let out a sigh of relief and for a secant he wondered what had made him so terrified to find Draco gone? He dismissed the question as he inspected the snacks in Draco's arms, and suddenly he felt a flair of excitement because everyone of these snacks where the kinds people whispered about doing naughty things with. Whip cream, Chocolate, strawberries, cherries with long stews, and a few others he had never thought of sexually before but now he was. Harry looked up at Draco with a slight smirk, and Draco said in a quiet voice Harry had never heard him use before, "I'm hungry."

Harry smiled and tried not to laugh, but then frowned when he noticed Draco staring down at his feet, and not meeting his gaze. It was strange behavior for Draco, but he decided he would file it away for later, as he held up a spray can of cool whip, with a slight raised eyebrow. Draco had glanced up then with a blush he said, "That wasn't what I meant, I just grabbed anything that sounded good." Draco noticed Harry's disappointed look and added, "But if you want to take my food choices as reason to have more sex, I'm game."

Harry's grin was breathtaking in all its evil sexy glory, and his voice was low and seductive as he asked, "So can I put this all over your body and lick it off?"

Draco was still so blown away by that smile, that evil grin, which had turned him on so much, that he just nodded, not even knowing what he was consenting to. When Harry actually pulled him onto the bed and pushed him down onto his back, Draco gasped out, "Wait!"

Harry paused, about to open the cool whip package and asked, "Do you not want to?"

Draco forced himself to look away from Harry, and those gorgeous green eyes and that hot body, because they were running his hormones ragged and he needed a secant to think. Before he had come into the room with the snacks he had thought of something important, it had been completely wiped for a bit, because Draco had gotten way too caught up in Harry, but it was important. What was it he was suppose to be remembering? Draco suddenly sat up and said, "The wards!"

Harry frowned and asked, "Is that a no to more sex?"

Draco groaned and said, "No… I mean Yes… I mean… Potter the wards are going to come down soon!"

Harry grinned for a moment, seeing Draco so flustered was very appealing, but then those last words sunk in and he asked, "When?"

Draco sighed and said, "Not for a couple more hours but I need to be able to retract these" He gestures to the feathery wings on his back, which had been twitching ever so slightly, "Before people see them. Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get if I walked out with wings!"

Harry frowned and asked, "How _do_ you retract them?"

Draco bit his lip and said in a whisper, "I don't know."

Harry sighed and said, "Do you have an idea, something you could try out and see if it works?"

Draco sighed and said, "I could try to mediate, and center my emotions… but that wouldn't work."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why wouldn't it work?"

Draco snarled, "Because every time I look at you my hormones start going crazy, my brain gets all fuzzy, and I can't focus!"

Harry smirked and said, "Alright, I'll just go into the other room, shall I?"

Draco let out a sigh of relief as Harry left the room, and slowly he began to get himself back under control. Finally, after about ten minutes of just sitting there and forcing himself to breath evenly, he managed to make his wings fold inward and with a burst of feathers and magic, they seemed to disappear under his skin. Draco smiled and let out a whoop of victory, he was even considering doing a little dance when Harry walked back into the room to see what was going on, and suddenly, his wings ripped free of his skin.

…


End file.
